


In My Eyes

by shaylen_kpop



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylen_kpop/pseuds/shaylen_kpop
Summary: In which Jake and Jay find Sunoo a 200 year old vampire who needs help or else he is going to die.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first work on AO3 so do not expect it to be that good.

I was in the living room when all of a sudden there was a bang. It was a hunter who was here to kill me and my family. My eyes went red and I went into attack mode and the hunter and I attacked each other. The hunter was hurt and I could not care less about him rather than me. I was hurt bad. I was starting to get a little dizzy so I decided to go out to find someone to help me.  
Characters  
Jake: 18, human, loves music, hates vampires  
Jay: 18, half vampire half human, loves working out  
Heeseung: 19, vampire, loves dark things  
Niki: 15, human, from Japan, thinks vampires are cool  
Jungwon: 16, vampire, loves watching people suffer  
Sunghoon: 18, human, loves food  
Sunoo: 17, vampire, loves to do makeup  
Vampire Abilities:  
Jay: Telekinesis  
Heesung: Time travel  
Jungwon: Teleportation  
Sunoo: Time travel, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Runs fast  
Human Talents:  
Jake: Swim  
Jay: Multi lingual  
Sunghoon: Athletic


	2. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunoo finds a hunter in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of blood so if you do not like that then do not read.

It was a Friday night in Seoul and I am getting ready to go to a party. It was 8 and the party starts at 9 so I have to go get ready. I pick out a simple black shirt and black pants with Converses my favorite shoe brand. After I do my make up I was just about to go when I sensed a hunter.

The hunter was close so, I went to hide from him. Just as I got to my hiding place the hunter barged into my house and started looking for me. He looked like he was in his mid-20s and he looked very dangerous.

I was still in my hiding place and then he found me. So, I jumped out and attacked him. He did not see me and he was shocked when he saw me because my eyes were red with anger and when you anger me you had better run because I do not stop until I see blood.

I was beyond mad with him so when I attacked him my fangs out and bit his arm and he saw blood and he gets madder so at the same time I got madder and attacked his neck which should turn him into a vampire and it worked.

After he was done turning into a vampire he left my house so I got ready to go. I had to go change and redo my makeup. It took me 20 minutes and now it is 10 so I had to leave for the party. Once I got there all my friends were there so I went to talk to them.

After the party, I went home and slept in since it was the weekend, and I have nothing to do so, I watched YouTube videos all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
